The present invention relates to a completely automatic apparatus for passing paper through two turning bars disposed at an angle of 45.degree. to the paper running direction in a rotary press.
In the conventional mechanism including one turning bar, since the structure is relatively simple, the paper-passing operation can be performed relatively easily by fingers. However, in case of a double turning bar mechanism including two turning bars disposed in parallel to each other at an angle of 45.degree. to the paper running direction for piling two sheets of paper which are running adjacently to each other or in case of a double turning bar mechanism including two turning bars disposed rectangularly to each other at an angle of 45.degree. to the paper running direction for turning the paper running direction by 180.degree., the structure is complicated and the paper-passing course is readily mistaken. Further, since in order to facilitate the paper-passing operation, the front end portion of running paper is obliquely cut to form a sharp tapered front end, paper is readily broken in the front end portion when the sharp tapered front end is pulled. Moreover, since the turning bars are non-moving members, paper is readily shifted in the lateral direction or readily broken by the frictional force of the turning bars. Accordingly, a long-experienced skill is required for passing paper safely by picking the front end of paper between fingers and reducing the operation speed of the machine discontinuously. Namely, this paper-passing operation requires much labor and a long time. Especially in printing of news papers, promptness of information is greatly checked by this operation.
There is known a technique of guiding the front end of paper to the point just before turning bars by an endless belt of the straight advancing type. According to this technique, however, since the endless belt does not arrive at a turning portion important for turning paper around turning bars and passing paper therethrough, troubles such as jamming are readily caused when paper is turned around the turning bars, and automation of the paper-passing operation is obstructed by such troubles.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to create and provide an apparatus for performing the paper-passing operation completely automatically in the turning bar mechanism, in which the operation of turning paper around turning bars and passing it therethrough can be performed highly assuredly and very smoothly and rapidly without occurrence of troubles such as lateral paper shifting, paper breakage and jamming.